The footwear industry is an old and crowded art. The industry is constantly attempting to design new products with aesthetic appeal, as well as being comfortable and having ease of construction.
Various designs of slippers have been available for a number of years. In general, slippers are a type of footwear having a generally soft construction and which are generally washable in a conventional clothes washing machine. Slippers are typically not manufactured using a last, which is often a necessary device when manufacturing a shoe, including a hard sole and a leather upper.